Lucario and Renamon
by UrthwyteII
Summary: Darco is a well know trainer in the Unova region. a teleport hole open and he end up somewhere else and with help he will find his way back. Eventually.


This is my first crossover, so don't judge. I do not own the Pokémon or Digimon franchise but the OC's are mine. Please R&R. sorry if the ending sucks, I'm not very good at them. No speech.

Ok hear goes…

Characters:

Darco: 17 yr old male with amethyst eyes and brown hair. (Human).

Draco: 18 yr old male with green eyes and red hair. (Human). Ace trainer.

Rose: 16 yr old female with blue eyes and auburn hair. (Human). Accident prone. Former Gym trainer.

Renamon: a beautiful vixen Digimon.

Darco was walking through the forest with his friends, Draco and Rose, when, suddenly, Rose tripped on a protruding tree root, badly spraining her ankle, causing the group to stop and take another break from their trip around the Unova region. Darco was one of the most respected trainers in the region, and was on his way to Victory Road and the Elite Four. His party consisted of Slade, his Samurott, Hacker, his Haxorus, Crusher, his Gigalith, Shifter, his Zoroark, Thundera, his Elektross and Slasher, his Braviary. They were just about to get to the first badge check gate when all of his badges started glowing and his pokémon's pokeballs started shaking wildly, as if something was about to happen and then, it did.

The ground opened up beneath Darco and as he started to fall in the fissure, Draco grabbed his wrist and tried to pull him out of it. While this was happening, Darco noticed that the hole was closing around him and he then realised that he had seen this kind of thing happen before. He had been battling wild pokémon when they had suddenly sunk into the ground, and at the time he thought it was Drilber or Excadrill, but only now did he realise that is was actually these holes that did it. As Draco was successfully pull Darco out of the hole, Rose tripped on a rock, and bumped into him, causing Draco to lose his grip and with a cry of defeat, watched as Darco fall into the hole and then the hole collapsed.

Darco was falling, but to where, he didn't know. As he was falling, he started noticing the changes. His legs grew shorter, his knees changed direction, his body became covered in fur, his hands and feet turned into paws and spikes started to grow on his hands and chest. Then he knew what was happening to himself. He was turning into his favourite pokémon, a Lucario. As the transformation ended, he landed in a strange world he had never seen before and then blacked out.

When he came-to he saw that he was in a wooden room with a table and two chairs so he guessed that he was in a wooden cabin of some sort, and someone or something had brought him there. He could hear someone humming in the next room, and knew that whoever was humming was the one that had brought him there and he intended to thank them. Little did he know that Renamon was the one that had saved him from the path as a bunch of Agumon were about to attack him, looking for their next meal. She had saved him and brought him to her house and, despite his weight, carried him up the tree. Once she had finished preparing a meal for him, she went to the lounge room, and seeing that he was awake, gave him the meal.

Darco watched in silence as a beautiful vixen came into the room carrying a steaming bowl, which she gave to him and he accepted it in silence. As he was eating, he noticed her watching him with great interest, so he stopped eating and stared back at her until she blushed and looked away, and then he continued eating. Once he had finished he got up to leave, but before he could set one paw out the door, she grabbed his wrist and stopped him. He spun around and asked her why she stopped him, where he was and who she was, and she answered all his questions as if she knew he was going to ask them. She was Renamon, he was in a place called Tiny Forest in the Digital World and that he wasn't prepared for what was out there.

Over the next few hours, Darco learned as much about the Digital World as Renamon could tell him and what he could expect when he did leave the house. Darco also told Renamon that he was actually a human that had been turned into a being called pokémon and his species was called Lucario, but he didn't know why. He spent most of the next day exploring the surrounding area with Renamon, and learning how to use his moves, which included: Bone rush, Aura sphere, Close combat, Dragon pulse and Extreemespeed. Later, after Renamon returned to her home, he was walking back to the house when he heard an explosion followed by a scream of pain. Upon hearing the scream, he ran the rest of the way to Renamon's house to find it under attack by four Dinohumons. As soon as he appeared, Renamon was distracted long enough for one of the dinohumon to land a blow, winding her and causing her to drop to one knee.

Seeing this, Darco sped into action, literally, and used Extreemespeed to destroy one of the rouge monsters. As the other monsters tuned to face him, Renamon got up and destroyed another monster with diamond storm. Together they both took out the remaining monsters, Darco using Dragon Pulse and Renamon using diamond storm again. Once Renamon had absorbed the data of the Dinohumons, they both climbed up the ladder to Renamon's house for a rest. Once they were inside the house, Darco noticed that Renamon was injured more than she was letting on. Darco then remembered that he still had a few potions left in his pack, so he got them out and sprayed Renamon's remaining wounds. Once he had done this he noticed that Renamon was still squirming and when he asked her what was wrong, she told him to leave because she had started to come into heat, and she didn't want him to succumb to the lust that the pheromone caused. But Darco, being stubborn, told her that he wouldn't leave until the sensation had passed and until he had fended off all the males in the area that succumbed to the smell of a female in heat.

Over the next three weeks Darco fended all the males in the area attracted to the smell, or those that passed by that were attracted. At the end of the three weeks, Renamon finally returned to her usual self, although she was still confused as to why Darco was not attracted to her during heat. Then she remembered, that he is, or used to be, human and most humans were unaffected by the smell. Renamon knew that Darco would eventually leave her, so he could find his way home, but she wanted to thank him for taking care of her. Then another thought struck her, and she realised that she was falling in love with him, but she didn't know if he felt the same way about her or if he felt the same.

As Darco climbed up to the house, he was also realising that he had fallen in love. He had fallen in love with Renamon. He knew that he would have to leave soon to try and find his way back to his world, but he wanted to tell Renamon the he loved her before he left. As soon as he entered the house, Renamon ran up to him and jumped on him, whispering in his ear thank you, and then surprising herself, gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Darco was also shocked by this but returned the favour and kissed her back, but his kiss was filled with passion and she happily accepted it. Once they stopped kissing they looked into each other's eyes, and without saying a word, instantly knew that they loved each other. Renamon pulled herself closer to Darco's body, expecting more but was disappointed when he turned away from her. Then she noticed the blush slowly forming on his face and then she knew that his 'little friend' wanted to play.

_Lemon start_

Darco was immensely embarrassed, because as Renamon pulled herself closer to him, he felt slightly aroused and his member had started to harden, which is why he turned away from her. But he was more embarrassed when she grabbed his wrist and turned him back, and even more so when she looked down at his member, her eyes widening. Suddenly he gasped, for she had grabbed it and started to stroke it, if not ever so softly and slowly. Then she knelt down in front of him and started to lick the tip, causing him to shudder, then slowly, she wrapped her tongue around it and then her maw and then she started to bob her head back and forth, if not clumsily, causing him to shudder and groan. He put a paw behind her head and guided her blowing. After a couple of minute he felt his climax approaching, and asking her to stop, and when she did, he put both his paws behind her head and muzzlefucked her. Within seconds he came, and watched as Renamon's cheeks bulged slightly as his cum filled her mouth and then deflated as she slowly swallowed all of it. Renamon saw his member softening and thought that that was it and looked down in disappointment, but Darco knew that they weren't finished, and he put a paw under her chin and lifted her back to a standing position and kissed her again, only this time, when they stopped, he picked her up and carried her to her bed. Then she knew that that wasn't it and what was going to happen next. They would mate.

Darco gently laid Renamon on the bed and knelt in front of her eyeing her pussy. He took an experimental lick, and seeing that she enjoyed it, he started licking continuously, earning moans and groans from her. Slowly he started licking deeper and deeper until the end of his nose was pressing against her outer lip. Suddenly her body arched and, having reached her orgasm, released her fluids on his maw. He removed his tongue and licked the fluids off his maw. As he was doing this Renamon started pleasuring herself by sliding her finger in and out of her pussy, then he knew that she was ready for him. Renamon had spread her legs, exposing her wet pussy, and he slowly aligned his member, before slowly pushing it inside her, causing them both to moan. Suddenly he was stopped by her barrier, and with a nod from her, he quickly thrust through it, claiming her virginity, while she claimed his. At first his thrusts were slow and un-rhythmic but as he got faster and faster, he started getting into a steady rhythm, all the while Renamon moaned out his name, telling him to go faster and to thrust harder. Then he thought of a way that he could go faster. Use Extreemespeed. So he used it and he was pounding into her at sixty kph, bringing both of them to their climaxes. As they came Darco thrust his knot inside Renamon and collapsed on top of her, and as he lay on her, exhausted, he told her to go with it, and before Renamon could reply he bit her neck and marked her as his, flowing his aura into her.

_Lemon End_

During the next few days, Darco had decided to finally try and find his way home. Although Renamon didn't want him to leave, she knew that there was no way she could change his mind. So as she watched him leave, tears in her eyes, she knew that she would see him again one day and she hoped to discover what his world was like.

Done. I hope you liked it. K, comp for the second and third parts of the story. Finishing date T.B.A. Send plot entries to my message board on ,** not my email**.

Competition suggestion parameters: **No gay/lesbian scenes and no death of characters mentioned in the intro**. Threesomes permitted. Also it would be appreciated if you sent me an idea of any stories involving Lucario or Renamon or both (or about Lopunny, Gardevoir, Blaziken or Lucario [All FEMALE]).

THNX.

Urthwyte_II signing out.


End file.
